Warrior of Darkness
Class Description The warrior of darkness, sometimes called the dark knight, is a practitioner of black magic. He studies the dark arts and learns the terrible secrets involved with evil rituals and spells. However, he does not cast spells himself. Instead, he uses his arcane knowledge to make himself a more formidable combatant. Evil fighters, often those with a few levels of wizard or sorcerer, sometimes become warriors of darkness. Less frequently, warriors of darkness come from the ranks of single-classed wizards or sorcerers, or bards, rangers, and even clerics. A warrior of darkness is not usually subtle, nor is he barbaric. Instead, he is a chilling compromise of physical might and intelligent sophistication. Requirements Race: Any Feats: Iron will. Base Attack Bonus: +5 Alignment: Any evil. Skills: Craft Alchemy 3, Lore : Arcana 3, Spellcraft 1. Class Features Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High. High Saves: Fortitude, Will. Weapon Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons. Armor Proficiencies: Light, Medium, Heavy, Shields & Tower Shield Proficiency Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Craft Alchemy, Bluff, Hide,Move Silently, Lore, Parry, Spellcraft, Tumble. Class Abilities Black magic oil A warrior of darkness can use his forbidden arcane arts to create a magic oil that he anoints himself with. Once the oil is applied, the warrior of darkness permanently gains a new supernatural ability listed below. Level 1: Blind-Fight Level 4: Toughness Level 6: Alertness Darkling Weapon A warrior of darkness concocts a magic oil with which to coat his favorite weapon. When applied, the oil grants a new supernatural ability chosen from the list below and it lasts 2 hours per warrior of darkness level. List of Choices, Level 3-9: Flaming (1 Fire), Frost (1 Cold), Shock (1 Electricity), Massive Criticals (1d6) List of Choices, Level 10: Flaming (1d4 Fire), Frost (1d4 Cold), Shock (1d4 Electricity), Massive Criticals (1d8) Scarred Flesh Through ritual scarification, a 7th level warrior of darkness gains damage reduction 3/-. Note: Only Greater Resiliency and the Epic Damage Reduction feats stack with this DR. Bonus Feat At 9th and 10th level, the warrior of darkness gains a bonus feat. This feat must be drawn from the following feats and the warrior of darkness must meet all the prerequisites for it: * Armor Specialization (Heavy) * Armor Specialization (Medium) * Cleave * Combat Expertise * Deflect Arrows * Dodge * Elemental Archer's Improved Elemental Storm * Epic Ability increases (Great Strength, Great Dexterity, etc) * Epic Toughness * Exotic Weapon Proficiency * Feint * Fiery Fist * Fiery Ki Defense * Great Cleave * Greater Two-Weapon Defense * Improved Critical * Improved Disarm * Improved Initiative * Improved Knockdown * Improved Two-Weapon Fighting * Improved Unarmed Strike * Indomitable Soul * Knockdown * Mobility * Oversized Two-Weapon Fighting * Point Blank Shot * Power Attack * Rapid Shot * Spring Attack * Steadfast Determination * Stunning Fist * Two-Weapon Fighting * Weapon Finesse * Weapon Focus * Weapon Mastery (Ranged) * Weapon Mastery (Unarmed) * Weapon Specialization * Whirlwind Attack Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class